First Date
by SilverWolf7007
Summary: Neither Edward nor Alfons can be trusted to prepare for their first date on their own. Luckily for them, Noah's there to help, because otherwise there would have been a lack of pants.


_**First Date**_

_By SilverWolf7007_

Noah found herself sitting on Edward's bed and watching him dart around the room in a panic, clothes flying everywhere. It was at times like this that she could forget that he was usually serious and brooding and remember that he was still just an eighteen year old boy with normal teenage insecurities.

"Oh god, oh god where is it? How can it just disappear like this?" His voice bordered on the edge of hysteria as he began pulling things out of the bottom drawer and throwing them over his shoulder.

Rolling her eyes, Noah sighed in amusement. Yes, Ed was still just eighteen, and he could be terribly insecure in some circumstances - and this was obviously one of them. She decided to take pity on him. "Ed, your tie is hanging in the wardrobe."

He froze before turning to stare at her in surprise. "Oh! Thanks!" He darted across the room, pulled it out and started fumbling with it.

Again, Noah sighed before standing and brushing his hands aside. "Honestly Ed, I've seen you tie your own tie before. Calm down and stop panicking."

Ed pouted at her, looking oddly pathetic. "I've never _been _on a date before."

She laughed, giving his tie one last tug before kissing him on the cheek. "And if you don't hurry up, you won't tonight, either. Now put your pants on."

He yelped, jumped back and looked down in shock. "You wouldn't have let me leave the room like this, right?"

Noah shrugged and gave him a mysterious smile before stepping out of the room. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit."

"_Noah_, that's evil!" he called as she closed the door.

She shook her head in amusement and knocked on Alfons's door. "Need a hand with anything?"

The door opened and surprised blue eyes looked out at her. "No, I'm fine. At least, I think I'm fine. Oh god, what if I'm _not _fine?"

Noah rolled her eyes once more and pushed past him into the room, noting that it was at least as chaotic as Ed's had become. She turned and surveyed her friend. "Your shirt is inside out and your fly is undone."

He groaned and began correcting his appearance. Noah pulled a tie from his wardrobe and held it out to him once his shirt was on properly. "Want me to tie it?"

Alfons blushed, but nodded. "Yes please. I don't think I'd be able to, I'm far too nervous."

Noah couldn't help but giggle as she adjusted the tie. "You're both as bad as each other. Really, what would have happened if I weren't here?" she teased.

He poked his tongue out at her. "I would have looked quite fetching with my shirt inside out and my pants undone."

She nodded amicably. "Yes, and Ed would have matched you perfectly with his tie a mess and his pants missing entirely."

"Stop teasing me!" Ed complained from the doorway. "I would have remembered to put them on before I left!"

Noah eyed him over Alfons's shoulder, still fiddling with the tie. "Of course, dear. Now go find your socks and shoes."

Ed rolled his eyes but complied, giving her a wave as he left.

"Socks and shoes..." Alfons muttered as Noah finished with his tie. "Where - ?"

"Socks are in the top drawer, unless you've emptied it, and your shoes are by the front door." A look of realisation crossed her face. "Ed!" she called out. "Your socks all ended up under your bed!"

There was silence from across the hall for a few moments, before; "Thanks, Noah!"

For the next ten minutes she moved from one room to the other, making sure that socks were found and put on, shoelaces were properly tied and that jackets were buttoned.

Finally, she deemed both men ready and stood them by the front door of the apartment, Gracia's camera in hand. "Now, stand still, look pretty and smile."

They rolled their eyes, sighed and complained, but eventually she had several photos she was happy with. "Okay, I'm done with you." She handed them both their wallets and keys. "Have fun, and if you're out later than midnight then be quiet when you come back inside, because I'm not waiting up past then for you."

Ed grinned at her. "Thank you, Noah. I don't think we could have managed without you."

"No, we definitely couldn't have," Alfons agreed. "And I would have been horribly embarrassed by being in the company of a man with no pants."

Ed smacked him around the back of the head.

Noah sighed and shoved them both out the door, glad that their nerves seemed to have dissipated and also glad to be rid of them. Mostly, though, she was glad that they had finally admitted how they felt about one another.

* * *

_I should still not be allowed in the FMA fandom. There are not enough fics with this pairing. I know the fic is fairly…um…AU, I guess, and probably a touch OOC, but...meh. That's kind of my speciality._

_Hope attempt number two at a FMA fic wasn't too bad._

_S. Wolf_


End file.
